pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Oddish
Vs. Oddish is the sixth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 7/31/2014. Story Ian, Elise and Conway are resting off the path, on a grassy field. Elise is pouting as she sits on a picnic blanket with Conway, as Ian is training with Charmander and Squirtle. Ian: (Smiling) Alright Charmander, go for Scratch attack! Squirtle, defend with Withdraw! Charmander charges in, fingers glowing slightly. Squirtle Withdraws into his shell, Charmander Scratching it and pushing it back. Squirtle gets up, seemingly unharmed. Ian: There we go! Now, Ember! Water Gun! Charmander releases a stream of Ember, as Squirtle counters with his Water Gun. The two stalemate, canceling each other out. Ian: Nice job. Nothing like an after lunch workout. Elise: Uh, excuse me. (Elise stands up, Ian looking over, his face stern again.) When are you going to start my training? You said that I could learn Pokémon battling from you! Ian doesn’t respond, instead returning Charmander and Squirtle to their Pokéballs. He starts walking, as if leaving camp. Elise: Are you not going to say anything?! I have been following you for some time, and you haven’t done so much as look at me! Does my request mean nothing to you? Do you think what I said was a joke?! You know what?! Forget it! Elise starts storming off, in a different direction from Ian. Conway: Elise! Where are you going?! Elise: I am heading back to Vermillion City! Back home, where there are people who actually appreciate me! Elise takes off running, tears flowing. Conway reaches after her, concerned. Conway: Elise, wait! Ian: Let her go. Conway stops, looking at Ian in shock. Conway: Are you really let her go like that?! Ian: She needs to experience this herself. Ian keeps walking, as Conway looks in the direction Elise went, concerned. Sandslash stands by him as well, the same look on its face. End Scene Elise is running across the grassy plains of Route 11, stopping from exhaustion. She turns around, seeing no one. Elise: (Crying) He didn’t come after me. He really doesn’t care for me. (She wipes her tears away.) Maybe this is for the best. Maybe he doesn’t want me traveling with him. Elise keeps walking, as she steps on a plant, it coming out of the ground, shocking her and knocking her over. Oddish comes out, angry at Elise. Oddish: Odd! Odd, Oddish! Elise: An Oddish? Wow! Oddish leaps up and tackles Elise, knocking her to the ground. Elise gets up, running and getting some distance between them. Oddish is still angry, coming after her. Elise: Okay, we’ll have to battle. (She pulls out a Pokéball.) Go, Clefairy! Elise throws the Pokéball, releasing Clefairy. Clefairy: Clefairy! Oddish: Odd! Oddish and Clefairy stare each other down. Elise: Okay, now. Uh, Ian usually starts with a direct attack, to gauge the opponent’s response. In that case, use Pound! Clefairy hops forward, its hands glowing white. Oddish is hit, skidding across the ground. Oddish releases Stun Spore, a cloud of yellow powder, Clefairy caught in it. Clefairy goes down onto one knee, paralyzed. Elise: Oh no! That’s, uh, paralysis! Like from the electricity. So, Clefairy may not be able to move. Oddish: Oddish! Oddish uses Absorb, firing a small green beam, which hits Clefairy. Its energy is drained, as Oddish takes in the energy. Elise: Hey wait! I’m still thinking! Ian used a defensive move after a failed offense. Uh, Clefairy knows, um, Flash! Use Flash! Clefairy’s body glows with a white Flash of light, Oddish and Elise blinded by it. Oddish fires another Absorb, though it misses. Elise: It worked! Now, I think we should try, Pound! Clefairy charges in, hitting Oddish with Pound. Clefairy strikes Oddish once more with Pound, as Oddish kneels down. Elise: Yes! Now, to catch it! Uh, where’s the Pokéball?! She reaches into her bag, frantically searching. She pulls out a Pokéball, activating it. Elise: Okay, go! Pokéball! Elise throws the Pokéball, hitting Oddish and sucking it into the Pokéball. The ball shakes, Oddish trying to break out. The Pokéball opens, Oddish coming back out. Oddish hits Clefairy with Absorb, Elise freaked out. Elise: It can break out?! Okay, there was one other move we have. Professor Oak said it was a Fairy move. What was it? What was it?! (Gasps) Disarming Voice! Clefairy releases a screech, the sound waves having a pink outline. Oddish is hit, being launched into the air, and hits the ground. Elise: Now, let’s try again. Go, Pokéball! Elise throws the Pokéball, hitting and sucking Oddish in. The Pokéball shakes as Oddish tries to break out. The Pokéball locks, as the ball stops shaking. Elise goes over, picking up the Pokéball. Elise: I did it. I caught Oddish! Ian, Conway, look! I caught! She turns, seeing no one else was there. She then looks back at the Pokéball. Elise: Maybe he did teach me something. I couldn’t have won if I hadn’t seen his battles. Hm. End Scene Ian is walking down the fields, Conway and Sandslash dragging behind, watching for Elise. Conway: Can you at least pretend to look like you’re waiting for her?! Ian: I don’t stop. She’ll have to catch up. Conway: But if you don’t give her the opportunity, then how can she? Elise: Guys! Conway turns, seeing Elise running towards them, waving a Pokéball in the air. Conway is ecstatic, as is Sandslash. Elise catches up, panting heavily. Elise: I did it! I caught an Oddish! Conway: You did? That’s amazing! Great job! Elise: I’m not sure if I could’ve done it without Ian’s teachings. From what I learned from watching him. Conway: He certainly is more of a “watch and learn” kind of teacher. But I’m sure he’s proud of you. Elise: Yeah. Sure. Main Events *Elise catches an Oddish. *Clefairy's moves are revealed to be Pound, Flash and Disarming Voice. *Elise realizes that Ian's been teaching her by example, not guidance. Characters *Elise (main character) *Ian *Conway Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Charmander (Ian's) *Squirtle (Ian's) *Clefairy (Elise's) *Oddish (Elise's, new) Trivia *This is Elise's Clefairy's first appearance since its debut. *This episode is to showcase a difference in battle style between higher level and lower level trainers. Higher level trainers have Pokémon that can choose appropriate moves to use on their own, while lower level trainers have to give commands for everything. (Dioga beta (talk) 14:56, July 31, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research